


i'm so stuck on you

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slang, from the 20s specifically, this was an assignment for social studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: basically, kamukura flirts with komaeda in 20s slang that neither of them fully understand
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	i'm so stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my loud social studies teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+loud+social+studies+teacher).



> i have brainrot

He had said not even a single word throughout the entire boat trip. He, instead, found silly excitement in the rocking of the boat that they sat on. A bumpy ride, but a stomach that was filled only with the disgusting taste of lard wasn’t fertile breeding ground for seasickness like a normal boat trip. The silence was tantalizing. Despite them having spent nearly this entire, long trip in the same room, backs pressed against opposite walls, nobody had said a word yet.

“Do you like...boats?” He asked hesitantly. He hoped his voice wasn’t trembling- it would be much too embarrassing to mess up in front of someone who held so much talent within him. Maybe it would be much easier to have not said anything. The man was far too important to even spare a glance at someone as worthless as him.

But the lack of response was even more scary. And he tried to keep up a hopeful smile, even if his despair was beginning to sink into his bones.

“You are the cat’s meow.”

And he paused. No words came out. Had he really said that? And what did that even mean?

“Pardon?” He asked, just to ensure that he had heard properly. His hair was long, long for what his gender should define, but the white curls reached his shoulders and no further- meanwhile, the ebony locks of hair of the man who sat across the room reached nearly his ankles.

“I’m so stuck on you, even if you look like a wet blanket type.” The monotone in the confusing words almost made him laugh out loud- his classmates were rather odd, of course a man who shared their talent would be just as confusing.

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to convey here.” He answered simply. 

“Horsefeathers. Despite your strange attire, I believe you look rather spiffy.”

“Ahaha, you slay me. I don’t….think this is, um, exactly quite right. What is it that you need, sir?”

He took a moment to brush a long strand of hair away from his face, revealing his skin to be significantly less pale than the face of the person who sat on the floor, fiddling with curls.

“Ah, I see. You think that I, the big cheese, should not be talking to a rag-a-muffin such as yourself. I have spoken to less pleasant individuals, such as the mob leader and a bearcat photographer. In comparison, you, the bee’s knees, are strongly preferable.” He kneeled down on the floor and reached out with a gentle touch to the left hand of the person on the floor.

“I’m confused. What are you doing?” Scooting away for a moment in which this strange person would stop speaking in strange 20s speak. He had attempted to reciprocate the 20s slang, but he didn’t know that much, evidently.

“Oi! Bank’s closed! I better not see any cashing between you two.” Called out a blonde hoofer. She was rude, but everyone else in the immediate area shared the sentiment.

“Then beat it. We are merely having a bull session. If you have any beef, you may as well leave.” The handsome, long-haired man guffed. And the blonde girl left with a suppressed huff, sleeves swaying as she pulled along her closest friend with her.

“My apologies. Where were we?” he took a seat beside the fluffy-haired boy and reached out to touch his shoulder.

“Were you the one who was captured by those half-pints?” 

As for a response, he could only nod and gulp back any real words that he probably should have said. 

“I have been goofy for you since the moment we have met. The world may be in shambles, but maybe now it is the best time to consider going down the middle aisle.” He remarked, voice not changing with the words, despite the fact that he basically just proposed.

“Erm...may I ask why?”

“I-”

He was interrupted by a door opening. The one who had summoned them all to this boat stood there wordlessly and opened his mouth to begin to speak.

“We shouldn’t keep lollygagging. Come on, let’s go.”

He was still a bit balled up from the previous events with the person he shared the room with.

“But he is rather dolled up right now. It would be criminal to deprive me of this sight. May we have a few more moments before everything?” He requested in a nearly pushy tone. Ultimate manipulator too, huh?

“Fine. Just a few. Then we’ll be leaving, okay?” And he closed the door, footsteps growing faint as his path strew farther away from their room.

The man turned back to him. “Is something eating you? I am sorry if you were uncomfortable, I was only razzing.” 

And he nearly pulled him into a hug as he mumbled something like insincere apologies. 

“Let’s go.” And he left his voice intentionally soft to not dissuade him.

He caught the corners of the other person’s mouth twitch up and he wanted to relish in the sight.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> rouxls kaard


End file.
